Thanksgiving
by LoveToTheCucumber
Summary: Maria, Miz, Ted and his blind boyfriend Cody is celebrating Thanksgiving eve together. Cody is walking on Mikes last nerve, will it ruin their Thanksgiving? ONE-Shot, Pairings: Maria/Miz, Ted/Cody... *Rewritten*! Not really a Thanksgiving story!


**Thanksgiving**

**Okay, I did a rewrite on this one, because before it was written in another way, which I haven't seen any story written in before, and people didn't seem to get the idea of it. My friend and I thinks it's a funny story, so it would be a waste just to delete it, so here is the rewrite, should be easier to understand now! **

**Pairings: Maria/Miz, Cody/Ted.**

**One of my first published stories ever – hope you'll enjoy the rewrite…**

**Please review to let me know what you think and what I can do better (:**

Maria lives with her boyfriend, Mike, her friend, Ted, and Ted's blind boyfriend, Cody.

It is thanksgiving.  
Cody is sitting in the living room, watching TV, while Ted and Maria are just finishing dinner.

"Ted? Are you finished with the turkey?" Cody shouts impatient from the couch.  
"Sure, Honey" Ted answers.

Ted and Maria are having a great time while cooking. Ted tells her about the stuff that Mike has been doing, while working for the WWE. She is laughing her ass off! She's is the newest diva at the WWE, so she doesn't know about Mike's old storylines.

"I can hear you are having fun at my expense…" Mike says as he enters the kitchen, after returning from the bathroom, where he had just been out to make space for the turkey. Everybody can tell that it's what he has been doing, because of the smell.

Maria laughs and kisses him.  
"Happy birthday" she says.  
"Hey! I am not the one in charge of upcoming segments! If I had written the storyline, I would NEVER have made Big Dick dance for me! He does NOT turn me on!" Mike replies angrily.  
"Oh! I see… So that was why you were having a huge boner, when he gave you that lap dance?" Ted says laughing.

Ted and Maria double up their laughter. Ted is having serious stomach aches, so he has to sit down.

The thing that Layla cheated Mike at No Mercy on his birthday is just a little part of the joke. It is indeed hilarious to see the expression in Mike's face! The trembling lip, the angry eyes! It's just too cute and WAY to funny!

He sulks and walks into the living room, where Cody is lying on the couch, listening to the TV.

"What are you watching?" Mike asks.

"Nothing?"

"Then why is the TV on? It's like money right out of the window!"

"I'm sorry, but it's kind of hard for me to WATCH TV!"

"Haha, Cody. You're so funny."

They are silent for a little while. They can hear Ted and Maria from out the kitchen. They're still talking about Mike. Mike turns the white out of his eyes as he turns his attention towards the TV.

"Hey, Mike? Have you seen that Steve-O from Jackass is participating in Dancing with the Stars?" Cody asks.

"Nah…"

"Me neither!"

"Haha, Cody. You're such a comedian…"

"Did you get it? I haven't SEEN it, but I've HEARD it!" Cody says, laughing loudly because of his own ridiculous joke.

"You really all over the fact, that you're blind, huh?"

"Yeah?"

Mike shakes his head.

"Ted? Get that food in here, now! Or I won't dress up as SpongeBob Squarepants tonight!"

Mike almost burst into laughter, but chooses not to, since he finds it rather disgusting to know what his friends are entertaining themselves with in the bedroom. He gets a picture in his head of Cody standing in the end of the bed, dressed up as SpongeBob Squarepants and Ted lying on the bed, naked. Ted looks at Cody the sexiest way he can and says "Take me, Sponge boy!" Mike quickly shrugs the picture off his brain. That was something he did not want to see!

"Cody, would you please keep your private life PRIVAT?" Mike asks, and is once again disgusted by the nasty picture. Ted and Maria enters the room.

"What? I can't help that Teddy can't sleep without a dance and a song from Sponge-Cody?"

"Cody!" Ted is holding his voice in a blaming tone. You can see that Ted is seriously blushing.

"Sorry, but I don't hold any secrets from my friends!"

"No, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I don't?"

Ted looks at Maria, trying to recover from the embarrassment. The only way he can figure is to say something even more embarrassing about Cody.

"Cody doesn't last as long as the average." Ted whispers to Maria.

"Eiiw, Ted! Too much information. Don't drag me into your little war" she answer, disgusted by Ted: "Can we please just sit and have a nice meal together?"

They all sit down at the table. Ted takes some turkey on a fork and puts a little gravy on it before feeding Cody with it.

"Mmm… You're good at cooking Teddy!" Cody responds satisfied.

Ted smiles 'nice with a little praise from him', he thinks, and wipes off the gravy running down Cody's chin.  
Mike feeds Maria with the food from his plate and she feeds him from hers. They both find it very entertaining to act like a couple of teenagers – Ted rolls with his eyes and Cody farts.  
Cody can feel how the bad mood starts to rise around the table, as the smell begins to spread.  
There is pure silence for a little while; they all need time to forgive Cody for his farting, but after forgiving everything goes on just like before.

"Oh, fuck! I am stuffed! Cody exclaims, as he is finished eating. "I'll just go and change to some looser panties."

Cody rises and disappears into his and Ted's bedroom.

"He didn't mean that… Did he?" Mike asks.

"I hope not!" Ted answers.

"Are these mine?" Cody asks. He is standing in the doorway, waving with a pair of bloody lady panties.  
He gets some goo on his hand and throws them right away.

"Okay, that was not mine!" Cody says, alluding that it didn't feel like sperm.

Maria is totally blushing, and gets up fast to pick them up.

"It's mine, moron" she responds, hurrying out to the washing machine.

"Disgusting! I've had my hands in__period sauce! Please don't throw you panties in my room, when you're dealing with a red vagina! Ted, help me to the bathroom. I'm pretty sure I'm going to throw up!"

"It's a normal thing, Cody." Maria say, trying to save yourself from complete humiliation, as you once again enter the living room. She doesn't know what else to say, Cody really put her in an awkward position.

"Yeah, but I ain't no girl, and there's a reason why I became homo! So this isn't a normal thing for me! Jesus Christ, Ted? Are you coming to help me or what!?"

Ted helps Cody out to the bathroom, so he can wash his hands with soap and water.

"Why do you leave stuff like that in their room?" Mike asks.

"Who was the one suggesting to have sex in their bed, while they weren't at home? Do you blame me that my first thought wasn't 'Oh! I better get my panties with me' after you tearing them off like a hungry tiger?"

Finally Ted and Cody returns from a never-ending hand wash. Cody just never grows up; of course he had to put his finger half-way under the faucet, so the water splashed all over Ted. He's soaky wet now.  
Ted takes off his shirt and Maria is all like "Oh my God, what a smoking body! He's on fire!" she knows it isn't very proper to sit and think things like that about your friend and especially not when your boyfriend is sitting right next to you, but honestly, looking at the same body all the time isn't that exciting in the long run. Mike has a great body, but Maria likes to look at someone else body for a change. Especially when the body she is allowed to look at is starting to become a little husky, since the person, to whom it belongs, kind of stopped his daily exercise. Yes, the husky body belongs to Mike.

Maria decided that they all had to play Parcheesi. Cody is the first to throw.

"A six!" Cody cries out loud.

"No, Cody. It's a three." Mike says a bit annoyed.

"What?! I see double!" Cody screams terrified.

Mike rolls his eyes, and throws.

"Oh. What a shame, Mike. You can't use a single for too much."

"Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"It's a two…"

"Jesus Christ! My sight is reduced! Call the doctor; I think I'm losing my sight!"

"You'll soon lose your ability to speak, if you don't shut up!" Mike says. He is starting to get pissed off.

Ted kisses Cody.

"Please be quiet for a little while honey." Ted says.

"Sorry! I can't help that I always get carried away when we play Parcheesi!" Cody says, pouting.

According to Cody, he won. Not taking in account the fact that three others finished before him.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now." Maria says.

"Me too." Mike responds.

Cody raises his eyebrow, pretending to look from one to another.

"Uh… Are you two going to have sex?" he asks.

"Oh my God! Would you please shut the fuck up now, Cody? I can't stand you anymore!" Mike yells.

"It was a harmless question, you can't answer that? I do think that I've been very open. I told you that Teddy can't sleep before he's got his visit from Mr. Squarepant!"

"Which I appreciate that you were so open about!" Ted adds quickly.

"If you won't start, Mike, I will. Ted and I are going to have some hot Thanksgiving sex! Now, Gertrude, it's your turn to share. "Cody says.

"I understand you've been participating in one of those nymphomaniac meetings?" Mike laughs.

"Nah, I only go there, cause I find it fascinating?"

Ted blushes. 'Oh my God! Cody is so embarrassing!' he thinks. Maria gives Ted a cheer-up smile.

"Cody? I think it's time for us to go to bed now." Ted says, he has no need to hear any more embarrassing things being revealed tonight.

"Good idea Ted! Let's go fuck." Cody says and he rises from the couch.

Mike shakes his head, wondering what's up with that boy.

They all go to bed and that was all for that Thanksgiving.


End file.
